


[Podfic of] The Four Worst Things About Being Cursed by a Witch

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Having to wear name tags to remember who's who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Four Worst Things About Being Cursed by a Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Four Worst Things About Being Cursed by a Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098088) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



Title: The Four Worst Things About Being Cursed by a Witch

Fandom: Cracked After Hours

Author: neveralarch

cover artist: Lavenderfrost

Time: 09:45

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cracked%20After%20Hours/Cracked%20After%20Hours%20-The%20Four%20Worst%20Things%20About%20Being%20Cursed%20by%20a%20Witch.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
